Peace Day Massacre
A dramatic turning point in the Sky RP, the Peace Day Massacre takes place on September 15, 305 AV, on the colony of Traelene during Winds of Revelation. This was a staged event concocted by the Government in order to solve some 'issues' with which it was dealing. 5,000 people, including characters Britannia Snow, Margaret O'Malley and Nemesia Q. Scott, were killed. Furthermore, Griffin Callerana and Lessie Applegate were also captured because of the event. The Event As Seen By General Public The Peace Day Massacre began at the concert featuring a duet between pop sensations Auria and Penny and the Pirates, where Margaret O'Malley - self-proclaimed ex-pirate of the pirate ship Gun Smoke - trespasses onto the stage and 'confesses' to the audience Penny and the Pirates' involvement with the Gun Smoke via the lead singer's scientist father, Ezekiel Bradford, and proceeded to profess that together, they had annihilated the entire population of a small neutral colony in the South by replicating the Virus itself. As Margaret began to show pictures of the mutilated corpses of Vox and readied to warn that the Gun Smoke was there on Traelene at that moment, she was shot in the head by a sniper. Other members of the Penny and the Pirates band were then killed on stage by said snipers before the bullets began to direct at the crowds. Chaos ensued as men, women, and children were being gunned down. Seemingly delirious pirates ran through the streets, cutting down those that tried to get away, buildings - including the hospital, police/fire dept, and schools - were bombed, and the entire colony goes under lockdown, letting no one escape. 5,178 people died that day. Tens of thousands were injured. In the public's eye, this horrific event was caused by the Gun Smoke, White Wing, and Penny pirates that Margaret had sacrificed her life in trying to warn them about. And justice must be wrought for it. As Known By Conspirators Behind It The Government aimed to accomplish these tasks: *Villianize the Gun Smoke and its allies, for they were the only ones who potentially knew the truth about the Government being behind the Viral outbreak in Vox. *Get rid of Penny and the Pirates' band and message, for they were making the civilians think too much on the Gov't's flaws and corruption. *Give the public a reason to become more unified under the UGE banner, by instilling fear for their lives and letting them know the Government's the only one that can protect them, and giving them a common denominator in grief (for the lost innocents on Traelene) and hatred (for the pirates that caused it). *Controlling the overpopulation of the world. This is why they've been manufacturing the Virus in the first place, and why they plan on unleashing it in more undesirable colonies in the future. Their resources are becoming strained, and the colonies will continue to sink as its max capacity is surpassed. *Coerce those who are not yet loyal to the Government to submit to fealty. Pirates and neutrals cause trouble, and they Government needs them more under their thumb. So, they found one nice way to do this in one fell swoop. They capture a Gun Smoke member, torture her and threaten her family's wellbeing until she agrees to do what they want, and get her to betray and sell out her Gun Smoke crew by reciting fabricated statements before an unwilling crowd. Kill her to make a statement and silence her for good. Kill the band to silence them. Kill the audience to make them fear. Cover it all with the media to make everyone else 'know' just what was happening that very moment. The snipers they hired were talented and - with the exception of one squad mysteriously killed - none were found out. They will soon be forever silenced, too. The previously captured pirates put on the hallucinigenic GRAVS drugs being set loose helped give the public a face to relate to the media when they describe what happened. They did not actually plan for the Gun Smoke and its allies to actually be there, but it was quite the fortuitous thing that they were. Capturing Griffin Callerana in the process helped solidify their setup all the more. Aftermath Yadda yadda yadda Post Links Event Posts:One Last Betrayal, Speech, Shots, Alert, It Gets Worse Direct Immediate Reaction Posts: Azaelia Hilt, Donn Garret, Davis Furr, Katherine Thatcher, Tully Brennan, Karas, Achilles Heights, Graham Josey, Venn Groban, Entreri, Rosalia Tonda, Karneval, Sonny Cambelle, Marie Pryde, Nemesia Q. Scott, Mia Solon, Rox Denam, Jon Griggervitch, Eighteen/Nineteen, Rilani Callerana, Ezekiel Bradford, Greyson Josey, Garret Josey, Griffin CalleranaDanny Penhaligon, Gestalt, Mina Karlynn Matthews, Lillian Rivoldi, Mrs. Boss Aftermath Event Posts: Category:Browse Category:Winds of Revelation Category:Story